


A lesson in humility

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage, Spanking, my Inquisitor Sceana Lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: He knew, he’d gone too far, when the Inquisitor fell eerily silent. Sceana was usually a rather chatty boy. So seeing him quiet was in itself reason to worry already. But Solas knew, this time it was his fault and that made it only worse. Sceana was used to Solas’ bad opinion of the Dalish and often times simply laughed away the elder elfs poorly hidden insults to his culture, swiftly changing the topic. But this time he hadn’t laughed. Lips pressed firmly together, he had simply nodded and turned to other tasks, leaving Solas alone with his worries.





	A lesson in humility

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble, that goes along with an nsfw-fanart, I did of Solas. It can be found on my nsfw-twitter account: https://twitter.com/Dirthamen1/status/1082934381738635264

He knew, he’d gone too far, when the Inquisitor fell eerily silent. Sceana was usually a rather chatty boy. So seeing him quiet was in itself reason to worry already. But Solas knew, this time it was his fault and that made it only worse. Sceana was used to Solas’ bad opinion of the Dalish and often times simply laughed away the elder elf's poorly hidden insults to his culture, swiftly changing the topic. But this time he hadn’t laughed. Lips pressed firmly together, he had simply nodded and turned to other tasks, leaving Solas alone with his worries. It wasn’t that Solas was afraid. Nobody, who knew Sceana Lavellan as personally, as the Inquisition’s inner circle would ever truly feel afraid of him. Sceana was neither cruel, nor violent. Most of the time he was a rather pacifistic push-over. But he was clever and had a surprisingly good read on people. If he wanted to make someone feel sorry for what they did, he knew just what to do to them. Solas likely did not have to fear any harm from the small elf, but he feared, that he maybe had jeopardized their friendship with his most recent misstep.

When Sceana still wouldn’t talk with him in the evening, Solas worries were borderlining on fear, pushing him almost to go and apologize for his words, but his pride was still too big to allow it. After three days of cold silence however, even the most prideful beast inside Solas’ head could not bear the pain of loosing this cheerful, excitable friend, that Sceana had become to him. This evening he walked up to the Inquisitor’s chamber and knocked with the intention to somehow mend, what he likely had broken in his pride. Sceana took one, hard look at him and then silently gestured for him to come in. Sitting down on the sofa, he looked up at the older elf, with an expectant arch of his brows. It felt awkward to be standing infront of the sitting Inquisitor. He felt like a scolded boy under the gaze of his disapproving guardian. It was an oddly humiliating and - yes, humbling feeling. Solas cleared his throat, feeling suddenly uncertain of himself, before he carefully laid out his previously constructed apology.

“I am aware, that I must have hurt you with my words those three days ago. Which I assure you, had never been my intention. If there is anything, I can do, to make up for it-”

“‘Anything’, you say?”

Solas eyes, that had been glued to the Inquisitor’s chest the entire time snapped up, looking into the smaller elf’s face surprised. The tone in Sceana’s voice had been unexpected, if not unfamiliar. This was the sort of voice, he used when sitting in judgment, when he was pretending to muse over an appropriate punishment for the culprit, even though he had already found the perfect one in the depth of his mind. Suddenly being on the receiving end of this man’s cunning mind send a different sliver of fear down Solas spine, alongside with something else.

Sceana has a good read on people, Solas reminded himself, whatever he has in mind for me… it will likely be what I deserve and need.

Unbidden, his mind provided him with various images of what he might need right now, causing the older elf to swallow hard, before he dared a curt nod. “If I can mend, what harm I have done to our friendship, then I am indeed willing to do anything for it.”

“Then strip.”

Solas blinked surprised, causing Sceana to raise an eyebrow once more.

“What? It isn’t too difficult a thing to ask of you now, is it?”

Licking his lips the older elf shook his head hesitantly. After another pause, at which Sceana simply kept looking at him patiently, Solas did as he was told, carefully peeling off is multiple layers of clothing. Unsure, what to do with them, he held them in his arms eventually, which conveniently served as a cover for his more private body parts. But Sceana would have none of that. Gesturing to a spot behind Solas, he said dismissively: “You can leave your clothes on my bed for now. We won’t need them for a while.”

As Solas went to put down his clothes, he heard Sceana finally rising from the sofa rummaging around somewhere behind him. He turned around just in time to see the Inquisitor approach him with a long rope, neatly rolled together and hung over his arms. Sceana kept approaching the older elf until he stood just a small step away from him. Even though Solas was the taller one of them, he felt oddly small and looked down upon under Sceana’s intense gaze.

“I’m going to tie you down”, Sceana announced, causing Solas to twitch surprised. “Don’t worry! I will not harm you. I’ve been learning this from the Iron Bull. He was - heh - teaching me the ropes, so to speak.” Smirking at his own joke, Sceana shifted his stance, only to continue in that matter-of-fact voice, in which he used to lay out his punishments. “I’m going to tie you down and then I am going spank you. I will not harm you, but I will hurt you. I will show you, just how much you have hurt me with your behavior.”  
Solas felt heat rising to his face. The very thought of what Sceana was suggesting was feeling shameful and humiliating.

“I am not going to harm you, nor will I let any harm come upon you, while you are tied down”, he repeated, “However, I will gag you. So you cannot use your voice to talk back to me. Which is why I need your expressive consent to this now, before I do anything. Once you are gagged, it will be up to my observance, to not let any harm come upon you. Do you consent to this?”

Realization dawned on him, when Sceana mentioned the gag. It had been his own words, that had caused this rift in their friendship. So Sceana’s punishment was to teach him silent endurance. This young elf truly had a remarkably good read on people. After a moment of consideration, Solas nodded and, after Sceana kept looking expectantly, he murmured: “I consent to this.”

The next minutes were filled with silent work, as Sceana went to wind the rope around Solas’ arms and tie them securely behind his back. Every now and then he’d ask if something was too tight, or painful. Once his arms were bound, he was made to kneel down and spread his knees. Solas jumped slightly, when he suddenly felt the younger elf’s hands on his scrotum, tying a thinner rope around his balls and the base of his penis.

“Some people feel pleasure from this”, Sceana explained, “While I cannot prevent you from experiencing pleasure, this will at least assure, you will not find release. For that is not the subject of your punishment.”

Then finally came the gag. The leather-ball felt huge in his mouth, forcing his jaws apart. Once he was gagged, Sceana helped him to lean forward and lay on his chest, one cheek pressed firmly to the cold stone floor. As the Inquisitor walked around him, Solas felt a new rush of heat break out on his skin, as he realized what sight he must be: Vulnerable and completely laid bare to Sceana’s gaze. Calloused hands were placed gently on his lower back, a silent signal that the punishment would start now. Taking a deep breath, Solas closed his eyes and tried to brace himself for what was to come.

Sceana’s slaps were quick and hard, each impact stung on the sensitive skin of Solas’ buttocks, some few slaps landed even on the back of his thighs but most were focused on the rounds of his ass. The old elf felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes, less from the pain and more from the feeling of humiliation. This was truly a perfect punishment for the prideful mage.

'I will show you, just how much you have hurt me’

Solas eyes widened in surprise, when he finally realized the depth of this punishment. Humiliation. This was, what Sceana must have felt, as Solas so offhandedly kept insulting his people, his culture, the very core of his upbringing. Solas felt a new rush of shame coursing through his body, as the thought struck him. What had he done? How had he been so careless, so disregarding of his friend’s feelings?

Suddenly the constant rain of slaps stopped and Sceana’s hand rested on top of Solas’ tailbone. The silence following after the constant noise of flesh slapping on flesh was almost deafening.

“You understand now?”, Sceana asked, his voice surprisingly gentle, after what he had just done.

Turning his head as far, as he could, Solas tried to look at Sceana. Seeing the younger elf look down at him so hopeful and vulnerable pulled at Solas heart. Slowly he nodded as best as he could in his position.

“Good”, Sceana said, before he rose to his feet again. “Wait a moment. I’ll apply salve to your ass and then I’ll untie you. Also… I forgive you.”

Relief flushed through the older elf, as he heard those last words. So, this all had been well worth it, after all.

Once, Solas was dressed again, the ropes neatly stowed away somewhere, he stood a bit awkward in the door, unsure of what to say.

“This”, he began carefully, “Was a useful lesson in humility. I had not been aware, of how much I was in need of it. I thank you for that… Lethallin.”

Sceana waved his words away with his usual cheerful smile. Then, for a brief moment, his expression changed and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

“Let me know, whenever you need the lesson refreshed.”


End file.
